spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors of Bikini Bottom: Blood and Genocide
Warriors of Bikini Bottom: Blood and Genocide is the second film in the movie saga featuring an alternative retelling of Warriors of Bikini Bottom. It is rated PG-13 for strong fantasy violence, sexual themes and brief strong language after being cut to avoid an R rating. However, the uncut version is available on DVD in the US (unrated) and UK, and is rated '15' in the UK for strong violence and gore, while the edited version (which was released in theaters) is rated '12A' in the UK for moderate bloody fantasy violence, sex references and one use of strong language. Plot Note: This movie is split up into four parts about the length of a standard TV episode. The movie opens up with a new story, "Behold! South's Slaughter!" involving the North clan, in an act of jealous rage, planning to commit genocide upon the South clan. Even after SpongeBob and Sensei try to stop them, it is too late, as they charge into the South clan and kill Patrick by impaling him on a spear. Sensei disowns the North clan, saying he can't work with such "cruel, twisted bastards" anymore. Another new story follows, "Behold! North Is An Island All By Itself!". The East and West clans disown North as well, leaving them to fend for themselves. SpongeBob leaves the North clan and becomes part of West. Frugrum makes a plan with the rest of North to kill SpongeBob for disowning the clan. The third new story is "Behold! Fallen Lovers!". Sandy learns of Patrick's death and starts to go mentally insane, despite SpongeBob's attempts to calm her down. Sandy goes so crazy she falls apart mentally and attempts to commit suicide, but is stopped by SpongeBob, who rushes her to the Swiss Hospital. The fourth new story is "Behold! Taboo Love!". After admitting Sandy to the hospital, in a moment of extreme tension, SpongeBob admits to Sandy that he loves her. They then proceeded to have sex in the hospital, which SpongeBob later feels extreme guilt for. However, this taboo love is broken apart when the North clan sneaks into the hospital while SpongeBob is sleeping (after Sandy pressured him to stay overnight), and kidnap him. The film ends on a "To Be Continued". Trivia *Scenes edited for a PG-13/12A rating: *Originally, Patrick was supposed to have the spear going right through him onscreen, dying a slow, painful death, with blood gushing out all over his tent, but this would have pushed the film to an R rating; instead, the screen glows when Patrick is impaled and then cuts to him falling down, dead, with a pool of blood. The original cut of the scene was 4 minutes, while the new cut is 3 minutes and 12 seconds. *Another scene cut in the theatrical version showed a brief image of the aftermath of Sandy self-harming, which was removed due to the BBFC's policy on imitable behavior, but it was reinstated on the uncut DVD. *The unrated cut has a North clan member cutting off a South clan member's head, on-screen, with a pool of blood; the edited version has the screen glow when he is decapitated, and there is no blood. *The unrated cut has three F-bombs, two of which were removed in the PG-13/12A version. Category:Movies